To Wednesday, From Lucas
by Gleefully Wicked
Summary: Wednesday and Lucas squabble over blindfolds and emotions on a very special morning. Birthday present for Child of a Broken Dawn. FLUFF!WxL. Rated T just to be safe.


**Author's Note: This is a short, fluffy one-shot that I have written as a gift for Child of a Broken Dawn. I'm apologizing in advance for any problems as fluff really isn't my forte. Happy Birthday, Eryn! May your day be filled with cake, showtunes, and Lucas and David Bowie in incredibly tight pants.**

**Does this really even need to be said anymore? *Sigh* Nope, don't own them. They belong to the almighty Charles and the evil Lippa.  
><strong>

"Lucas, if you don't tell me where you're leading us soon, I swear I am going to turn exactly 180 degrees and walk two-hundred paces back to the hotel." The young bride threatened as her new husband led her by the hand to god knows what.

"Have you really been counting?" He asked, slightly amused at her actions.

"Of course. Survival 101 and all that jazz." Wednesday said matter-of-factly. "But I do hope you realize that blindfolding me lost it's appeal about a year ago, and as I am not carrying a crossbow, I can't think of any good reason as to why a scarf is now covering my eyes." She added. Lucas rolled his eyes, even knowing she couldn't see it.

"You just don't know the definition of the word, "surprise", do you?" He asked rhetorically. Wednesday squeezed his hand too tight and he flinched.

"You realize that I can kick your ass with or without the use of my sight, right dear?" She asked, her voice incredibly menacing.

"Threats of spousal abuse within the first two weeks of marriage? Tsk, tsk." Lucas jokingly stated, knowing well enough that if she was actually going to hurt him, his hand would be broken by now. He continued to lead his wife through a part of the Mojave Desert, thanking the heavens above that the temperature wasn't into the triple digits. He sighted his destination, not far in the distance and smiled.

"You know, I would have expected you to be in a good mood today." He stated. Wednesday sighed.

"A good mood? Are any of us ever in a good mood? Your mother's way of getting into a good mood is by knitting sweaters and writing rhyming poems about shades of the spectrum, all while humming a happy working song with a genuine smile on her face, while my mother's is tending to carnivorous plants before taking a trip to heaven with my father." she shuddered at the mental image of that. "And if the situations were to be reversed, both would be utterly miserable- or at least, I hope that would be the case. So by that standard, nobody is ever in a good mood, really." Wednesday finished her musing and took in a deep breath through her nose.

"You're certainly a ball of fun." Lucas sarcastically remarked and his wife glared under the blindfold. "And your logic is a tad off." He added.

"Oh, is it? Well, quite frankly, I don't really care because it's to be expected that I can't think properly considering you woke me up at 5 AM, so I'm running on about an hour of sleep." She said to her husband pointedly. Lucas smirked.

"Well, who's fault was that exactly?" he asked.

"Yours." She said simply.

"Mine? You're the one that wanted to-"

"I don't recall you objecting to any of the events that transpired in the early hours of this morning." She cut in.

"Then let's admit that it was both our doing and be done with it." Lucas said. He looked around at the sky becoming brighter as the sun crept up over the horizon and quickened his pace.

"Lucas, I'm serious about turning around." Wednesday threatened again and attempted to pull her hand free. Lucas reacted by picking her up into his arms just as he had a little under a fortnight before. She let out a bit of an uncharacteristic scream.

"You do remember what day it is today, don't you?" Lucas asked with a smirk. "Or have you lost track if time thanks to our honeymoon of bliss?"

"Of course I know what day it is, it's November 13th, 20- Lucas Beineke, I'm going to murder you!" She yelled in realization and tried to wriggle free.

"You won't." He said as he noticed that he'd reached their destination. He set her down gently on her feet. "My gorgeous, smart, infuriating wife, I give you; Death Valley." With a flourish of his hand, the scarf was no longer covering Wednesday's eyes and she was finally able to take in the view of the orange and yellow sky surrounding the desert canyon. She stared out at it, completely mesmerized.

"Wow." She managed to gasp. Her husband once again took her hand in his."Happy birthday, Di." He whispered and took the black velvet box out of his back pocket. Wednesday drew her eyes away from the view and looked down to see Lucas holding a silver locket. The light reflecting off of it showed words engraved on it, and a gust of wind turned it to reveal this statement was the same for both sides. Wednesday gently turned it over to read, "Siempre Impulsiva" and "Toujours Derange".

"Forever Impulsive and Always Deranged." Lucas read aloud for her. She nodded.

"I know." Lucas silently offered to put it on for her and Wednesday looked down upon it as soon as it was clasped. She then turned to her new husband.

"Te amo, Lucas." She whispered to him.

"Et Je t'aime, mon Wednesday." He replied. She reached up and got a grip of the hair on the back of his head so she could pull him down to her level for a short kiss before breaking away too soon.

"What have you done to me?" It was the question she'd been meaning to ask for quite some time. Lucas took only a minute to think about it.

"Irreparable damage." He concluded. She laughed and he crashed his lips to hers once more.


End file.
